081714-EricDani
04:07:57 GG: You dead? 04:08:04 GG: World ended down there? 04:08:28 CC: —―{ I've just wanted some time to think. }—― 04:09:34 GG: About what? Like are there fires down there or what? 04:10:10 CC: —―{ It is a bit more complicated. Also, my whole planet is basically lava. }—― 04:10:27 GG: Planet? Oh shite. You're on this crazy train ride too? 04:10:33 GG: AHAHAHAHAHAH 04:10:52 CC: —―{ I believe I got the worst of it. }—― 04:11:21 GG: Really. 04:11:25 GG: Tell me more. 04:11:55 CC: —―{ For example, you have a sprite, correct? }—― 04:12:04 GG: Sure. 04:12:12 GG: Probably. 04:13:51 CC: —―{ From what I saw when I helped Rubi enter, it is like a guide. }—― 04:14:00 GG: You're saying the prearranged nonsense game prerequisites screwed you over? So you're basically the only one out of... what... twenty of us? That got singled out and wasn't given a bright flashy orb to throw useless things into? 04:14:44 CC: —―{ I was given a orb, but my sprite abandoned me. }—― 04:15:03 GG: Oh. So it's still alive. 04:15:08 GG: And out there. 04:15:11 GG: Poor you. 04:15:35 CC: —―{ Do not pity me, I brought this upon myself. }—― 04:16:02 CC: —―{ I assume my choices are link to my planet somehow. }—― 04:16:14 CC: —―{ *Linked. }—― 04:16:42 GG: If that's the case, Nerdy table games are colorful as fuck. 04:17:32 GG: What did you toss in? 04:18:00 GG: You know, that left you in a fit of rage because your incompetence was just too much to handle. 04:18:44 CC: —―{ I tossed in one of my books, which was somehow tampered with. It ended up being a book about Ethnic Cleansing. }—― 04:20:55 CC: —―{ Then I threw in a painting of Yog-Sothoth, who apparently is omnisciencent. }—― 04:21:09 GG: What. 04:21:16 GG: You some kind of geek too? 04:21:20 GG: The hell is that? 04:21:45 CC: —―{ Do you want me to show you an artist rendering of it? }—― 04:23:06 GG: Do I look like an artist to you? Why do I care what it looks like? Just tell me what it IS 04:23:56 GG: Probably some green scalebeast with 50 heads. 04:24:18 CC: —―{ It is a creature that embodies both time and space. }—― 04:25:32 CC: —―{ When I prototyped it into the sprite, it left. It just left. }—― 04:26:00 GG: Probably doesn't have time for you to dwell on the same thing for like. 3 years. 04:26:30 CC: —―{ Are you saying I should move on? }—― 04:26:39 GG: How are your parents? Wait. Which ones are your parents? 04:27:34 GG: hold on. 04:27:50 -- garbageGourmandise GG uploads groupmemo.txt -- 04:28:14 GG: You missed this. I missed this too. But there's a file link in there that's still valid for a genetic map. 04:28:56 CC: —―{ I never cared much for my guardians. }—― 04:29:20 GG: Well aren't you lucky. 04:30:06 CC: —―{ Although, if there was a choice to live with Kate or stay here, I would leave with Kate. }—― 04:30:42 GG: Oh. Neat. We can bond over dead parents now. 04:31:30 CC: —―{ You don't have to deal with Eddy. He is dead now, along with the rest of Earth. }—― 04:32:07 GG: Eddy is one in a long line of fools. 04:32:57 CC: —―{ We are all fools at one point. }—― 04:34:22 CC: —―{ Anyway, have you started to explore yet? }—― 04:37:15 GG: No. 04:37:19 GG: This place is nauseating. 04:37:23 GG: It's like. 04:38:16 GG: A bunch of Art Students had an Orgy while wearing nothing but neon paint and rainbow wigs. 04:40:13 GG: The ground is always moving and thumping and I think I may have wanted to be in the room when they were doing those Gamma Radiations. 04:40:17 GG: Or I was and this is the result. 04:40:25 GG: I can't be sure anymore. 04:41:47 CC: —―{ From what I can see out my window, mine is a bunch of scrap metal melded together inside a volcano, not to mention the screeches of machinery that assault my ears. }—― 04:43:31 CC: —―{ You are lucky to be able to go outside. }—― 04:43:41 GG: I haven't been outside, mate. 04:44:26 CC: —―{ Oh, so you must have just looked at the scenery. }—― 04:44:34 GG: It's too bright out there. 04:45:40 CC: —―{ Oh, and thank you for deciding to contact me. I've had nobody to talk to. }—― 04:46:05 GG: I'm not typically the best person to talk with. I really only chat with Fate. She really gets me. You know? 04:47:01 CC: —―{ You seem fine to me, I think we get eachother as well. }—― 04:49:21 GG: I'm a little mellower since mum passed. So it may not be permanent. We can try to keep in contact for now. 04:51:19 CC: —―{ I agree, I was knocked off my high horse, so to speak. I feel more humbled than usual. }—― 04:51:50 GG: I don't think this bodes well. I mean, a game that destroys the universe and makes us feel awful. 04:53:07 CC: —―{ Hopefully our situation gets better. }—― 04:53:26 GG: I don't think that's the case. Just a feeling. 04:55:35 CC: —―{ Anyway, I should start looking for anything edible left. }—― 04:55:43 CC: —―{ Cheers. }—― 04:55:54 GG: Cheers indeed.